The New Neighbors
by cyberkiller125
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes have just gotten new neighbors, and they just might make a new friend along the way. Completed
1. The Moving Van's

**Author's Note:** _Well I'm back, and Surprisingly this isn't Universe Collision 2. You're Probably wondering why I'm doing this story instead of working on the next Universe Collision. Well, after a year and 3 months of writing Universe Collision, I decided I needed something smaller before I start writing the sequel. So this one will be short, about 5 chapters including a bonus chapter._

 _I hope you enjoy this story while you wait for the second Universe Collision._

* * *

Chapter 1. The Moving Van's

In an unknown state, It was a summer day in an unknown town, and outside a house of a nameless family was a treehouse that is right now being occupied by a boy in a red shirt, and yellow spiked hair, and a tiger. Both of them were wearing newspaper hats, holding a meeting, and speaking to an invisible crowd.

"The Meeting of G.R.O.S.S, Get Rid Of Slimy Girls, is now called to order by the dictator of life, Calvin the Bold, and first tiger and president Hobbes." Calvin said to the invisible crowd before turning to Hobbes "First Tiger Hobbes, will you read the minutes of our last meeting?"

Hobbes then got out a paper. "Thank you. 9:30: Meeting starts and the trial of the first tiger begins. 9:34: First tiger pleads innocent and deny's working for the enemy. 9:45: Fight breaks out when First Tiger not only confesses working with the enemy, but was a double agent. 10:15: Fight finishes, and trial continues. 10:30: Trial ends with first tiger receiving a three meeting expulsion, and two demerits."

Calvin then turns to the camera and says. "You can tell this is a great club by the way we ignore punishments when we gave them at the last meeting."

He then turned back to the invisible crowd. "Gentlemen, today we launch another attack on our enemy."

Hobbes then raised his hand. "What enemy are we talking about Dictator for life?"

"Susie Derkins, an hour ago, our scouts reported her playing on the sidewalk, she is wide open for attack, and we have a plan.

Hobbes nodded "And what is our plan?"

"We plan to sneak up on her and throw water balloons at her." Calvin explained.

"Sounds risky. Any volunteers?" Hobbes said as he raised his hand.

* * *

A while latter, Calvin and Hobbes had filled up water balloons, and had snuck up on Susie, and were waiting for the opportune moment.

Right now Susie was just playing with her dolls unaware that they were watching her.

"Ok, Hobbes on three, you throw the first wave water balloons at Susie, and after that i'll throw the second wave of water balloons at her." Calvin said pointing to a paper laying on the grass.

Hobbes nodded.

"Ok, on my mark." Cavin said as he grabbed the water balloon. "One."

Hobbes got a water Balloon and got ready.

"Two."

Susie was still playing with her dolls.

"THREE!"

Hobbes came from behind the tree, three water balloons in hand and started throwing them at Susie, soaking her.

Calvin then came up from behind the same tree and began throwing his water balloons at Susie, soaking her even more.

Calvin and Hobbes then ran away from Susie.

Susie, who from her perspective Calvin was carrying a stuffed tiger and running away with him in his hands, Reacted to this well.

"CALVIN, I'M TELLING!"

Calvin and Hobbes heard that and were not worried in the slightest.

Calvin laughed. "This is definitely getting in the G.R.O.S.S logbooks. We shall chalk up this victory, and it will remembered in G.R.O.S.S history."

And so the ran up back up to the treehouse, and they celebrated their victory.

"Gentlemen, we've scored a victory today, and now we will end this meeting with the G.R.O.S.S anthem."

After singing the G.R.O.S.S Anthem, they took off their newspaper hats and climbed down the treehouse.

Before entering their home, Calvin turned to Hobbes.

"Ok, We're going to sneak up to my room, establish an alibi for mom, and we'll go off free. Ok?"

Hobbes nodded. "But we've attacked Susie with water balloons about 100 times now, she probably caught on by now."

"Right, but she won't expect this one." Calvin said.

Slowly Calvin opened the door, and looked around.

There was no sign of Mom.

He motioned Hobbes that it was all clear, and they tip toed through the house, trying not to be heard.

Calvin then began to go into his imagination, Instead of the house he was familiar with, he saw a dark cavern filled with cells of alien prisoners.

"The Valiant spaceman spiff has been captured by the Empire of the Skoll's, and has managed to break out of his cell, and is right now sneaking around to find a way out of their prison."

Spaceman Spiff then heard a voice. He then hid behind a wall, and peeked around slightly.

There was a guard muttering to himself as he passed by.

Back in reality, the guard was really just Calvin's dad, muttering to himself.

Calvin and Hobbes were behind a wall, trying their best not to get spotted.

After Dad left they continued their way.

Back in Imagination land, Spiff got past the guard, and had come across some stairs.

"Our hero has found his way out. Once he is up those stairs he is free from his alien prisoners"

In reality there were indeed some stairs, and Calvin and Hobbes we're heading towards them.

Just as they reached the stairs they heard a voice.

"Where exactly are you going Calvin?"

Calvin turned around, and saw Mom.

Calvin grinned sheepishly, holding Hobbes, who was now a stuffed tiger. "Oh, Hello Mom, me and Hobbes were heading up to my room, and were going to clean it."

"Well Susie tells me otherwise, she told me you threw water balloons at her and then ran away."

"No Mom it wasn't me, It was.." Calvin said before he paused to think of something.

Mom's eyes narrowed.

Calvin then spoke again. "..It was my evil twin, he was resentful at Susie so she decided to attack her with water balloons, and then he ran off and framed me for it."

A moment later, Calvin and Hobbes found themselves in Calvin's bedroom.

"You really need to work on being a better liar." Hobbes said.

"Well it's not my fault that I got caught and ended up with a 1 week grounding."

"But on the plus side, we did get to your bedroom like you planned." Hobbes said picking up one of Calvin's comic books.

Calvin just layed down flat on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

A while latter Calvin's mom came up, and was told that it was time for dinner.

Calvin come down without saying a word, and had his dinner. Or rather refused to eat it because it looked like green mush.

A few hours later Calvin and Hobbes were getting ready for bed.

"So Calvin, what are we going to do for the week?" Hobbes asked as they walked into Calvin's room..

"Oh, I don't know, maybe ride the wagon." Calvin said. "We had a G.R.O.S.S meeting today, so thats out of the question."

"We'll figure something out." Hobbes said getting into bed.

"Yeah I guess." Calvin said as he also got into his bed.

"Well good night Calvin." Hobbes said as he went to sleep.

* * *

For a few hours they were fast asleep, then they were awoken by a loud sound.

"What was that?" Calvin whispered, his eyes wide.

"I don't know." Hobbes said his eyes also wide. "Let's check it out."

They quietly rushed to the window, and looked out it.

They saw a parade of cars going down the street, some of them being moving vans.

"Who decides to move in at night when other people are sleeping." Calvin asked.

"Probably people who want to ruin someone's day." Hobbes remarked.

The moving vans continued to pass by.

"How many moving van's are there?" Calvin asked. "I mean, one moving van is enough to fill a house's worth of furniture."

Hobbes then remembered something. "Ah I think I know what's going on, Remember the other day when we we're walking down the street, We did see that a row of houses had been sold, maybe these are the people who bought the houses."

"Maybe." Calvin said.

The last moving van passed, and before long, both Calvin and Hobbes went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Calvin and Hobbes we're playing monopoly with their own rules.

"Ah ha." Calvin said "I landed on chance, I get to pull a card."

"Oh no." Hobbes cried out as Calvin pulled a card out.

He then read the card. "A scandal has occurred with the opposing player's bank, take 2500 from your opponent."

Hobbes groaned and gave Calvin some of his fake money. "I'll get back at you for this."

"Ok, so now play your move." Calvin said with a smug look on his face.

Hobbes rolled the dice, and looked at the results satisfied.

He then moved 3 spaces, to the last unsold space on the board.

"Ah, Calvin you may have taken some of my money, but you never considered that I was close to near victory."

"WHAT?" Calvin yelled.

"And now…" Hobbes said as he placed the last house on the board. "I win."

"You always win at Monopoly" Calvin said angrily. "And the only reason is that you made the cards."

"No, It's probably because I'm better at playing the game then you." Hobbes said as he put the pieces back in their box.

Calvin then tackled Hobbes, and the two began to fight.

After a few minutes Mom found them and threw them outside.

"And don't you go throwing water balloons at susie, you're still not allowed in your treehouse for the week." she said before closing the door on him and Hobbes.

"Well thats just great. What are we supposed to do now?" Calvin said as he and Hobbes began to walk down the street.

Just then Hobbes noticed the moving vans again, except this time they were unpacking their contents.

"Maybe we should see who the neighbors are." Hobbes said pointing to the moving van's, and then pointing to some bushes. "Hide behind those bushes over there so they can't see us."

"Some spy work?" Calvin said thinking about it. "Nice thinking Hobbes."

They then both went behind the bushes and watched the movers take in furniture.

"What do you see Calvin?" Hobbes whispered.

"Well I see some people moving furniture in." Calvin said. "Their moving a chair in right now."

"Thats nice, but do you see anyone else?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin then leaned a bit closer. "I see a boy who is holding a blue blanket."

"He's probably one of the new neighbors." Hobbes said looking as well. "I see a dog who seams to have a yellow bird with him."

"I see." Calvin said.

They continued watching the moving people putting the furniture in the neighbors new homes. Until the yellow bird turned around and apparently noticed them, and started babbling nonsensically.

Calvin and Hobbes instantly bolted from the scene.

"I didn't know that bird was also a alarm." Hobbes said as they ran back home.

"You occasionally pounce on me as a greeting when i get home." Calvin said. "I think that is more of an alarm then that."

Just then they came to their house, and they quickly got in and shut the door.

"I guess we need to be a bit more careful next time we're around that part of town." Calvin said panting

"I agree." Hobbes said.

"Until then we should probably take quick glances at the new neighbors." Calvin said as they went into his room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _While I am not writing universe collision 2 just yet I have the basic plot down. As such i will give you codes at the end of some chapters that, when decoded, will hint at the plot of Universe Collision 2. There was one at the end of the bonus chapter of the first one. That one was_

 _The King of Shadows will Rise and take over the universes._

 _Keep an eye out for those._


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2. The Meeting.

A week had passed since Calvin and Hobbes had spied the moving vans, they checked from time to time trying to get a peek of their new neighbors but they didn't get a good look at them.

Right now they were watching cartoons on TV.

"Look at this Hobbes." Calvin said as a commercial played. "A limited time sale for a cruse, and what does dad do? He takes us the same old boring rock in the middle of nowhere."

"Well to be fair that trip looks expensive even if it's on sale." Hobbes said as the commercial ended.

"Are you defending Dad's Camping trip's?" Calvin asked giving Hobbes an evil eye.

"No, i'm not." Hobbes said quickly looking away.

They continued to watch t.v until Mom came over and made them go outside.

As they walked down the street something came up in Calvin's mind.

"You know we haven't checked on the new neighbors for a while." Calvin said remembering them.

"In fact the only time we've heard from them is from mom and dad when they went there for a greetings party." Hobbes said.

"Oh right, we accidently dumped some of mom's casserole on Rosalyns head."

"You intentionally dumped it on her head, It was no accident."

"Whatever let's just check in on them."

As Calvin and Hobbes walked through the neighborhood, Hobbes noticed something when passing Susie's house.

"Uh Calvin." He said pointing to Susie's house and Calvin saw Susie as well as someone else

It was another girl, with blonde hair, and blue dress, and the two were playing together.

"Hobbes are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Calvin asked as they watched the two play.

"I do." Hobbes said. "But i can probably guess what your thinking?"

"Indeed, GROSS has a new enemy." Calvin said rubbing his hands with a sinister glare, Hobbes knew that face, it meant Calvin was planning something.

"We must have a GROSS meeting immediately."

Calvin and Hobbes began to run to the treehouse.

"Calvin you just got ungrounded, and the first thing you do throw another water balloon at Susie?" Hobbes said as they ran.

"We're not attacking Susie this time." Calvin said as he and Hobbes climbed the tree containing the treehouse. "We're attacking that girl she was playing with. I believe it's time to introduce her to G.R.O.S.S."

After putting their newspaper hats on they began the meeting.

"This emergency meeting G.R.O.S.S, will now be introduced by the dictator for life. Because of the severity of the situation we will not read the report of our last meeting, instead we will get into our situation. First tiger fill it in for me."

Hobbes got a paper out and read it.

"Very well, about half an hour ago our scouts reported a girl playing with the clubs mortal enemy Susie Derkins. As such she is a enemy of this club now, and we must teach her that if you join the enemy of G.R.O.S.S, you're gonna get soaked by a water balloon."

Hobbes nodded.

"Now then, let's show the new girl what we've got."

With that the two left the treehouse and filled up two water balloons, and they ran to the spot where the new girl was playing with Susie.

They waited for Susie to go inside, as they hid in the bushes.

"She should be going in to the house any second now." Calvin said as they watched the two girls play.

Just then Susie got up. "I'm going to get some food for us, I'll be right back."

The blonde haired girl nodded and Susie went inside.

"Ok on three." Calvin whispered as he held the waterballoon in his hand. "One."

Hobbes held his water balloon and got ready to throw it.

"Two"

Calvin got his ready, as the blonde haired girl was still oblivious to them.

"THREE."

Calvin and Hobbes ran and struck the girl with the water balloons.

The girl screamed and ran away.

"YES." Calvin yelled. "YOU'RE IN G.R.O.S.S TERRITORY, AND WARN ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, THAT I AM COMING FOR YOU."

He and Hobbes laughed. Before hobbes then said "She's gonna tell someone."

"Nah." Calvin said. "She's probably going to be too afraid to tell."

"You know Calvin I think sometimes you get too confident in the success in gross attacks."

Calvin then grabbed hobbes and pulled him to his face. "I am not getting too confident Hobbes all i'm trying to do is keep it in business, and as long as there's enemies, the club's in business."

"If you say so Calvin." Hobbes said. "But remember, someday we may not have any enemies to keep the club running."

"Yeah right." Calvin said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later that day Calvin and Hobbes were watching TV, When they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Calvin said as he got up to answer the door.

Calvin opened the door, and saw a boy who was wearing black shorts and brown shoes, a yellow shirt with a black zigzag going horizontally around the shirt, with a round head.

"Hello." Calvin said smiling innocently.

"I'm presuming this is where you live." The boy said.

"Yep that's me." Calvin said nodding.

"I'm Charlie Brown." The boy said. "And my sister came over here saying that."

He then proceeded to pull out a piece of paper from his pocked.

"A boy with yellow spiky hair, a red shirt, black pants, and holding a tiger threw a water balloon at her."

Charlie Brown put the paper back in his pocket.

"I'm presuming you're that boy."

"No" Calvin said "It wasn't me, it must've been someone else that looked like me."

"Well how do you explain the stuffed tiger?" Charlie Brown asked pointing to Hobbes.

Calvin looked back at Hobbes who was whistling innocently.

"Well whoever did it must have dropped it on my doorstep to frame me."

He looked at Hobbes again, but this time he was glaring at him.

"Well I don't believe anything you said." Charlie Brown said. "You look exactly like what my sister described to me."

Calvin then put his hands up. "Okay Okay I Confess, I was the one who threw a water balloon at your sister." he said

"That's good." Charlie Brown said "Because I don't want you to throw a water balloon at her again."

"Okay" Calvin said.

He then shut the door.

"Well I don't think things can get any worse." Calvin said.

"And three, two, one." Hobbes said to himself

"CALVIN COME IN HERE!" Calvin's mom yelled.

Calvin gulped.

* * *

Later that day Calvin and Hobbes were walking down the street.

"Well Hobbes at the rate we're going, we may have to shut down G.R.O.S.S." Calvin said.

"Why's That?" Hobbes asked.

"Our enemies are getting smarter, they are beginning to know our weaknesses. If we don't find someone who doesn't know our weaknesses, we'll have to shut down the club"

Just then Hobbes spotted something.

"Calvin look." Hobbes said.

Calvin turned, and saw Charlie Brown again, except he was with taking with a girl with black hair, a blue dress, and was holding a football.

"Huh maybe we can start adding targets that are affiliated with girls to keep the club in business." Calvin said.

"Let's keep watching and see if that's a possibility." Hobbes said.

The black haired girl put the football on the ground, and she seemed to be talking to Charlie Brown about something, which he seemed to disagree with.

Eventually he walked away reading a piece of paper.

"If that is a love note i'm going to run up to him and tear it up." Calvin said.

Charlie Brown then ran back to the girl with the football. But just when he was about to kick it, the girl pulled it away and he fell on his back.

"Did I just see that?" Calvin said.

"Yes you did." Hobbes replied.

"Hobbes, put that plan of shutting the club down on hold." Calvin said as he and Hobbes ran off.

"Why's that?"

"Because we have a definitive new enemy to the club, and I have a plan for her."

"You're not going to throw a water balloon at her and call it a day are you?"

"No, we're going to beat that girl at her own game."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Z GSRVU RH OLHG RM GRNV

 _No I did not go crazy for a moment this is actually a code that when decoded contains a clue for the second Universe Collision. I'm not going to give you the cipher you're going to have to figure it out for yourself. However I'm going to give you a small clue that is hidden within the following sentence_

 _Can you Recite the Alphabet backwards?_


	3. Planning

Chapter 3. Planning

In their bedroom Calvin and Hobbes started to make a plan.

"Okay we need to know that girls strategy first." Calvin said.

"How do you intend to do that." Hobbes asked.

"Simple, first i'm going to play that football game of her's."

"Oh, going out with a girl.' Hobbes said romanticly.

"Don't do that Hobbes. or else, I'll punch you."

"Sorry."

Calvin went back to the planning board

"As for your job, your going to have to watch me, and record her movements when she's moving that football."

Hobbes nodded.

"If all goes well, we can figure out how to get back at that girl for messing with that Charlie Brown boy."

"That sounds like a good plan." Hobbes said.

"Of course it's a good plan. When are my plans ever bad."

"Well there are a few times your plans did work but you didn't get off scot free." Hobbes said. "Such as your recent water balloon attack's"

"Fair point." Calvin said as he folded the paper containing the plan "Let's initiate the scouting part of the plan."

"Just a reminder you're still grounded after that last water balloon attack on Charlie Brown's sister."

"Oh right, Let's begin the scouting part of the plan, next week."

* * *

The next week Calvin and Hobbes were walking down the street where Charlie Brown lived.

"Okay Hobbes, you're going to go up that tree and view the action." Calvin said pointing to the tree. "I'll knock on the door of that girl's house, and ask her to kick that football of hers."

"Got it." Hobbes said.

During the intervening time, Calvin and Hobbes had figured out where the girl lived, and they had planned Calvin's approach. Calvin would go up to the girl's house, ask her to play football. Hobbes would then record how she pulled the football from him, and together they would figure out a way to get around that to get revenge on her.

Calvin went up to the girl's house and knocked on the door.

After a few knocks the girl opened the door.

"Hello." the girl said. "My names Lucy, who are you?"

"My names Calvin." Calvin said waving. "Do you want to play football?"

"Say aren't you that boy who threw a water balloon at Sally?" Lucy said with an accusing stare.

"Well yes." Calvin said.

"And now you're at my front step, asking me to play football. This better not be a prank."

"Oh, I'm much better than that." Calvin said. "I do not have any pranks up my sleeve."

"Well if you say so. Let me get my football."

Lucy then went back to the house. Once Calvin was sure she wasn't looking, he gave Hobbes the thumbs up.

* * *

Hobbes was watching Calvin's progress through binoculars.

So far so good he thought to himself.

After about 30 seconds, Lucy finally came back with the football.

She and Calvin then went to the field where Hobbes continued to monitor them.

He saw Lucy place the football in position, and explain the instructions to Calvin. Judging from Calvin's nods he looked like he understood.

He then walked away from Lucy, turned to where Hobbes was, and gave the thumbs up.

Hobbes gave the thumbs up as well.

Calvin then ran and began to just when he was about to kick the football, a leaf flew by and obstructed Hobbes view.

"HEY!" Hobbes yelled.

He then looked away from the binoculars, and saw the yellow bird again, that same one who scared He and Calvin away when the new neighbors arrived in. It was on a branch looking down on Hobbes

"What are you doing here? Scram!" Hobbes said hoping the bird would fly off.

But the bird stayed where it was.

"Can't you see i'm trying to plan something here?"

The bird didn't respond.

"Fine, I guess i'm going to have to throw you off this tree to get you out of my way."

That finally got the bird to react. But not in the way Hobbes intended.

It attacked Hobbes, pecking at his face.

"Ow, ow ow stop it." Hobbes said shielding himself from the pecks.

The struggle caused him and the yellow bird to fall from the tree.

Hobbes crashed on the ground while the yellow bird landed safely.

Hobbes moaned as he recovered from the fall, and when his vision cleared he saw the bird was right on top of him.

However just when he thought the bird was going to peck at him again, a white dog came up and grabbed the bird.

He first looked at the bird that was in the dog's hands, looking calm now. and then he looked at the dog who was waving at him.

Hobbes not sure of what to do waved back.

The dog then nodded and walked away.

Hobbes then climbed back up and saw Calvin who seamed to have attempted a few football kicks because he was dirty, and his hair was messed up.

* * *

Calvin was getting up from his latest attempted football kick with Lucy.

"Are you giving up yet?" Lucy asked.

"No thanks. Just a few more tries." Calvin said as he walked past.

"If you say so."

As he was walking away he decided to check Hobbes.

He found the tree where Hobbes was, and looked up.

"Hobbes, what's taking so long?" he asked.

Hobbes then peeked down. "Sorry." He said "I just had a bit of a fight with that bird who scared us off when we were first getting a peak of the new neighbors when they arrived."

"I guess that explains why you missed my first few attempts. Do you want me to come up there and teach that bird a lesson?"

"Nevermind that, it's taken care of. Just do those few more tries, and we can get out of here."

Calvin then went back and did five more attempts to kick the football. This time, Hobbes was watching. When Lucy pulled the football from Calvin's feet, Hobbes took photos.

After his fifth try, Calvin left.

"I'm going to leave. If you won't let me kick the football, what purpose is there to play with you?" Calvin said to Lucy as he walked away.

"I'll go easy on you next time." Lucy said waving

Yeah right. Calvin thought.

After they got home, Calvin had to take a bath due to how dirty he was. Once he was cleaned up, He and Hobbes went over the intel they gathered

"Well Hobbes, what did you get?" He asked looking at the photos.

"Well Judging by the photos it seems that Lucy waits until the last moment to pull the football away from you." Hobbes said

"So? What can we do?"

"Well we can try to kick it from both sides, though if that doesn't work we may accidently kick each other."

Calvin shook his head "I don't really like that plan."

"I thought you wouldn't. We can do your usual strategy of throwing a water balloon at her. But that would get you grounded yet again."

"Good point Hobbes, I don't want to get grounded for the third time in a row. But let me bring up a point Hobbes. What do we know about Lucy?"

Hobbes thought about it for a moment until he answered one word.

"Nothing."

"Exactly." Calvin said. "We need help from someone who knows her well. and who knows her well?"

Once again, Hobbes thought about it for a moment.

"That boy who came to us about a week ago and confronted us about that water balloon thrown at his sister." he finally answered

"Right, Charlie Brown."

"So are you saying we must make an alliance with Charlie Brown?" Hobbes asked.

"Yep."

After throwing a water balloon at his sister."

"Thats right."

"Well, I'm coming with you to protect you, in case things go wrong."

"Good Idea, Hobbes. With any luck we may make a new friend."

Hobbes then crossed out the plans A and B, and wrote "Work with person who knows enemy."

Just then Calvin's Mom came in the room. "Calvin it's nearly time for bed."

"Alright, mom." Calvin moaned.

Once Calvin's mom was gone, They went to bed.

* * *

 **Authors Code** :

019 005 001 018 003 008 006 015 020 008 005 005 009 022 005 019 020 001 018 19.

Clue: How Many Letters are in the alphabet?


	4. Meeting on Friendlier Terms

**Authors Note:** _Apologies for the small delay, kind of got laziness. Also this chapter is going to be really short._

* * *

Chapter 4. Meeting on Friendlier Terms.

Calvin and Hobbes stood outside the house where Charlie Brown lived.

"Are you ready for this Hobbes?" Calvin asked.

"Yep." Hobbes said.

They walked up to Charlie Brown's door and knocked on it.

After a few seconds he came to the door, and saw Calvin, and a tiger standing on two feet.

In case you are wondering yes Charlie Brown can see Hobbes.

"Hello Charlie Brown." Calvin said with a smile on his face.

"Hello there." Charlie Brown said before recognizing him. "Weren't you the one who threw a water balloon at my sister."

"Yes, but let's put all that has happened to us in the past." Calvin said with a reassuring hand wave. "We're going to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Charlie Brown asked.

"About getting revenge on that girl named Lucy." Hobbes said.

There was a pause.

After a few minutes Charlie Brown spoke.

"Alright, come inside."

Calvin and Hobbes then went inside the house.

They sat on a table and Calvin began to explain their plan to Charlie Brown.

As Calvin was explaining their plan, Hobbes decided to wander off and find the dog again.

He immediately found the dog laying on a red dog house.

"Um, Hello." Hobbes said waving his hand.

The dog sat up and turned to him.

"I believe we didn't introduce ourselves last time we met." Hobbes said before reaching his hand to him. "My names Hobbes."

The dog then got out a whiteboard from his doghouse and began writing on it. Once he was done he showed it to Hobbes.

It said. _My Name Is Snoopy._

Snoopy then grabbed Hobbes hand and Shook it.

Well at least it's a much more friendlier greeting then what I got with that bird. Hobbes thought.

* * *

"You want me to help you defeat Lucy at football?" Charlie Brown said once Calvin was done explaining.

"Yes." Calvin said. "And we decided you're the only person we could turn to for helping us in our plan."

"Right, and what are your demands."

"Demands? I have no demands for you, I just want you to help me and Hobbes, get revenge on the girl that has pulled that football from you for who knows how many times."

Charlie thought about it for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Okay Calvin, I'll help you get revenge on Lucy."

"Excellent." Calvin said. "Now meet me at my house latter so we can plan."

"Okay, speaking of which where has your friend gone to?"

Calvin turned and noticed Hobbes was gone.

"We'd better look for him." Calvin said.

They found him quite easily as he was with Snoopy.

"and that's how the tigers won Asia." Hobbes said apparently finishing a story about tigers.

"Look's like i'm not the only one making new friends today." Charlie Brown said.

"Agreed." Calvin said.

* * *

Later that day. Charlie Brown went to Calvin's house, and after Calvin let him in, they went over what they know so far, with Charlie Brown filling in additional details to them.

"From my knowledge. Lucy usually waits until the last moment to pull the football from me." Charlie Brown said

"Right, we've gathered that." Hobbes said.

"So what have you planned so far?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Well, we only have one thing planned." Calvin said. "And that's trying to kick the football from both sides."

"So you're basically stuck on planning phase."

"Yep."

Hobbes meanwhile was thinking about something.

While he and Calvin were walking home he saw Snoopy go over to Lucy's house and almost instantly, Lucy came out and told Snoopy to get out of her yard.

It was at that moment that an idea hit Hobbes.

"Guys." Hobbes said. "I think I have an Idea."

"Well, what is it Hobbes?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes explained his idea to Calvin and Charlie. After hearing it, a smile came to Calvin's face.

"Hobbes, you are a genus. That is a great idea." Calvin said enthusiastically.

"Agreed." Charlie Brown said smiling as well. "That is a good way to get back at Lucy.

"Then it is decided." Calvin said standing up. "Tomorrow we will get our revenge on Lucy."

"Wait why tomorrow?" Hobbes asked.

"Look we need to get our revenge as soon as possible."

"Oh."

"Now then." Calvin said going back to business. "Meeting adjoined."

* * *

 **Authors Code** : Glzkx g natjxkj sorrout ekgxy, nk ngy xkzaxtkj

Hint: Go back six letter's.

Additional note: come back next time for the final chapter.


	5. A Club's Revenge

Chapter 5: A Club's Revenge

The next day, Calvin and Hobbes walked over to Charlie Brown's house.

After getting Charlie, They walked over to Lucy's house where they stared at it for a minute.

"You know the plan right?" Calvin said to Charlie Brown.

"Of course." He said.

I'm not going into detail of the plan. I'll just let it unfold so you can see for yourself.

Once they got that over with they walked up to Lucy's house and Calvin knocked on the door.

A few seconds latter Lucy opened it.

She found Calvin holding his stuffed tiger and Charlie Brown with him.

"Hello Lucy." Charlie Brown said.

"Hello Charlie." Lucy said. "What brings you and Calvin here today?"

"Well you've played football with just me. Why not with two people?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "I guess it doesn't hurt. I'll get the football."

Once Lucy was out of sight Calvin gave the go ahead to Hobbes.

Hobbes nodded and he ran away.

A short time later Lucy came back with the football.

"Okay, let's play." She said.

The three walked out into the field and prepared to play the football.

Lucy set the football down in kicking position.

"Okay first you need too…" Lucy began.

"I think we get it Lucy." Calvin said. "We need to kick the football."

"Fine. Kick it then." Lucy said in an annoyed tone.

Charlie Brown went first in trying to kick the ball.

You know how it went.

Lucy pulled the ball away just as he was about to kick it and fell flat on his back.

Once Charlie got back up, Calvin looked back and saw Hobbes peeking behind a tree. Calvin held up one finger. Hobbes nodded and went back behind the tree.

Calvin then went to kick the football.

The result was the same.

This time Charlie held two fingers up, and instead of going back to Charlie Brown, Calvin went into the bushes nearby. Appearing to quit the game.

Charlie then prepared to kick the football, but before he did he gave Hobbes a nod.

Hobbes saw it and Let go of Snoopy, whom he had gotten when he ran off, and was hiding behind the tree the whole time. Waiting for the signal.

"Okay Snoopy, do your thing." He said.

Snoopy nodded and came out from behind the tree and ran towards Lucy.

Just when Lucy was about to pull the football away from Charlie Brown. Snoopy came up to Lucy and gave her a lick.

Almost instantly, Lucy freaked out.

"ACK, DOG GERMS! GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

In her panicked state she didn't notice that Charlie Brown had kicked the football. She didn't even notice Calvin coming at her with water balloons.

Finally, she ran off screaming.

"We'll, that ought to teach her not to mess with G.R.O.S.S." Calvin said as he, Charlie Brown, and Hobbes watched Lucy run away.

"You know Calvin, I think you're actually a pretty good now that I know you better." Charlie Brown said.

"Thanks Charlie."

A few moments later they heard a shout.

"CALVIN!"

"Looks like that's our cue." Hobbes said as he ran off.

"Bye Charlie." Calvin said waving his hand goodbye as he ran off with Hobbes.

Charlie Brown waved his hand, as well as Snoopy, who had rejoined with Charlie Brown.

* * *

That night, Calvin and Hobbes were sitting in their room, once again grounded for a week. But this time both of them were satisfied despite the circumstances.

They held a G.R.O.S.S meeting in their room reporting on success and we're right now relaxing

"Well Hobbes, I think I learned something from the experience." Calvin said reading a comic book.

"What's that?" Hobbes asked resting on the bed.

"If your enemies get too smart for you, find new ones."

"Ah," Hobbes said. "So it's the same old way of thinking for us."

"Exactly."

There was a pause for a moment.

"Oh and making new friends to help you." Calvin said quickly.

"That is not our way of thinking, but still a good lesson." Hobbes said.

With that they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

 **Author's Note** _Well that was it for the story. Hope you were satisfied._

 _Tomorrow I will post a bonus chapter, containing a sneak peek at Universe Collision 2. Speaking of_ _which i'm now going to reveal the subtitle for the sequel. Here it is._

 _Universe Collision 2:_ _Reign of Shadows._

 _More details on the sequel tomorrow. Which will include a written trailer, 2 scenes, and a summary of what to expect._


	6. Sneak Peek

Universe Collision 2: Reign of Shadows teaser.

* * *

The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences.

We fade into an interview chair, and we see Sonic The Hedgehog walking up and sitting in the chair.

Interviewer (Offscreen): State your Name please.

Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog.

As the interviewer says the next line we individually cut to the heroes of the previous universe collison. Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter, Calvin, and Hobbes.

Interviewer: I'm going to ask you a series of questions about the defeat of the monster known as the universe eater, please answer them as best as you can Understand?

Hobbes: I guess so.

Interviewer: Were you surprised when you found out you were from different universes?

Cuts to Calvin.

Calvin: Well I guess I suspected we were from different universes when the MTM couldn't teleport us to Jak's universe, but I didn't think much of it.

Cut to Ratchet.

Ratchet: I was definitely surprised, all that time we thought we were going from planet to planet when we were going to different universes. Though I did suspect something when Calvin's MTM brought up the theory that we were from different galaxies.

Interviewer: Okay Next question. We're people in other universes aware of what was happening?

Cut to Hobbes.

Hobbes: Definitely Not in our universe. Have you seen the people in our town? They're unobservant.

Cut to Daxter.

Daxter: I'm probably guessing some people noticed but didn't say anything.

Interviewer: What do you think happened to the villains that escaped?

Jak: I think they're still out there. But we haven't found them yet.

Cut to Calvin.

Calvin: Still have no idea where they are.

Interviewer: What would you do if something like this happened again?

Cut to Clank.

Clank: Well obviously, we would team up again and fight whatever threat there was.

Interviewer: Okay final question. What if another universe's heroes joined you in your adventure.

Cut to Sonic.

Sonic: Really who is it.

Interviewer: Okay it's….

Smash Cut to Title Card

Universe Collision 2: Reign of Shadows

We then hear 2 voices.

Voice 1: Well that was early surprise adverted. Won't you say

Voice 2: Yep, just as they were about to reveal it.

Coming soon.

* * *

Plot: 8 months after the universes eater's, and Eggman's defeat, the heroes have gone back to their normal lives, but they haven't forgotten about each other. However when Jak get's a warning about a being known as The King of Shadows, as well as one of 5 artifacts that are the key to stopping the king of shadows. The heroes reunite in order to find the artifacts, and save their universes, but when part of the group get separated they may find a new ally.

* * *

Now here are 2 scenes from the upcoming story.

* * *

Scene 1.

* * *

"Okay let's sum up the situation so far." Ratchet said. "Our universes have been taken over by someone known as the king of shadows, we're stuck on a planet that i've never heard of, and Jak, Daxter, Tails, Calvin, Hobbes, and Sherman are who knows where, and we simply can't teleport them back because The MTM, which is the only way we can get around from universe to universe quickly, because it teleported with Calvin."

"I think that sums it." Sonic said.

"We really shouldn't worry about them right now." Andy said. "I'm sure Calvin and the rest can take care of themselves. All that matters right now is getting that star."

"Which judging from the locator." Socrates says as he lookings away from it and pointing in the direction the the device was pointing at. "Is right there."

Everyone looked at where Socrates was pointing at, which was a ruined town, which probably would have looked good if the planet wasn't taken over by Shadow creatures.

"Well if the precursor star is in that town. We might as well go there." Amy said.

Socrates clapped his hands together. "Alright People, Allonsy."

And then he ran off.

"Is he usually like this?" Amy asked Andy.

"Yep." Andy said "One time he found out he was a ghost in the house, and he responded by just watching tv."

"I see. Keep in mind that he may be running into a dangerous situation." Clank said.

With that info they ran after Socrates.

* * *

Scene 2.

* * *

"Come on, open up." Calvin said trying to pull the door open.

"Tough luck kiddo." The person inside said. "You're stuck outside a sand storm and now you're gonna be buried."

Calvin growled in frustration.

"So now what?" Jak said. "We're trapped outside, and a giant sandstorm is rapidly coming our way."

"I suggest we try to find somewhere to hide." Sherman said. "In the meantime we should don protective gear."

"Good idea." Jak said pulling his scarf up his mouth and putting his goggles down. "I'm already prepared."

"I have some spare bandanas and goggles in my hypercube." Calvin said digging through it, and handing others scarves and goggles as he found them.

Once they put them on, they began to run all over town trying to find a place to shield themselves from both the high winds and the sands that came with it.

That was when things went wrong.

The sandstorm hit them and it was stronger than they thought it would be, as Daxter was blown away instantly.

"DAXTER!" Tails yelled as he disappeared in the storm.

With no more time to waste they struggled against the winds as they tried to get behind a building.

They were just about to reach an alleyway when the winds suddenly picked up, blowing them further away.

"What are we going to do now?" Hobbes asked. "We're nearly out of town, and the winds just keep picking up."

"We'll try to get behind something." Jak said. "We still have a chance to…."

Just then, a piece of cloth hit Jak, knocking him back.

"JAK!" Everyone yelled.

In that moment of distraction they got knocked back by the wind bringing them out of town, and the moment they hit the ground they lost consciousness.

They laid there as the sand began to bury them.

* * *

 _And that's all for the sneak peek of Universe Collision 2 Reign of Shadows. You can expect the first chapter sometime in April or May this year._

 _Until next time._


End file.
